


Match Point

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Ben is a fierce opponent, Ben is a stuck up ass, F/M, Rey is Queen of the Courts, Rey needs a practice partner, Reylo - Freeform, Wimbledon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Entering his tenth Wimbledon, Ben can't escape the buzz surrounding the vivacious youngster from England. The tabloids brand her their 'Rey of Hope' and Ben may scoff at their ridiculous word play, but this 'queen of the courts' is about to show Ben what the game of life is really all about.





	Match Point

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the film Wimbledon last night. (Its amazing if you haven't seen it. Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy tennis based rom com) Anyway, this is what came of that. Just a one shot bit of fun, with some tennis based puns thrown in. Enjoy!!

_Centre court. Centre fucking court Ben._

_Get your head in the fucking game._

Sitting in the changing room he twirled his racket in his hands, banged the strings with his fingers. Once. Twice. Three times.

A superstition he had clung to for many years. Years in which he had risen to the top of his game. Years of turning his back on family and friends. Caring about nothing but the game. All that mattered was winning. Winning was enough.

Well it was before. Now all that mattered…..was her.

She came out of nowhere, he had heard of her of course, knew tidbits about the new British blood who was flying up the rankings. Making a name for herself. The tabloids called her their ‘Rey of hope.’ He had rolled his eyes and scoffed. She was a flash in the pan. He had seen it many times before.

But she had made it to Wimbledon. Sure she was an outsider, young as she was, and somewhat inexperienced and there were rumours that perhaps her game wasn’t big enough yet, but the media were all over her, tipping her as the nations secret weapon. The 'queen of the courts' they said. Ben had almost lost his breakfast over that particular headline.

Then he saw her play. By accident of course. He hadn’t known who was playing that day. He paid little attention to anyone else’s careers, preferring to focus completely on his own. But he found himself between matches and had headed to one of the lesser known courts to watch. He put a cap over his infamous long dark locks, hoping to stay inconspicuous.

She walked out to thunderous applause. The fans loved her. They truly loved her. Not like his fans, who tolerated him and loved his victories. He cocked his head as she bounced onto the court, her short white pleated skirt swaying as she moved. He had to concede that she had good form, his eyes ran down her lightly tanned shapley legs. When she turned around to wave at the crowd, it was almost as if he saw the moment in slow motion. Her smile hit him like an unstoppable ace, then their eyes met and she looked surprised to see him there but equally delighted.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her, every serve, every volley, every single shot she made was perfect. Perfect. Her technique was flawless and the completely opposite of his own. Ben was all aggression, he owned the court, stared down his opponents, used his racket like a weapon, took down his enemies with anger and hatred.

Rey’s opponents almost lay down for her. she was so light on her feet she practically danced around the court, and she never put a foot wrong. Her instincts were keen and well honed. Her enthusiasm was wholly infectious. She laughed at her own mistakes and made jokes with the ball boys, whose names she had already memorised so they were all instantly in love with her.

Ben stayed for the whole game and watched Rey win in straight sets. As friendly as her demeanour was she was hungry and he saw the love of winning on her face as she raised her hands in the air in response to the crowd calling out her name.

He had somewhere to be. He had a training session to attend and a physio appointment he could _not_ put off again, but he found himself hanging around the dressing room door hoping to catch sight of her. Hoping to meet her. Hoping she would be impressed by him. It had been…..pathetic really.

He waited. She didn’t show. He got impatient. He moved closer to the door and looked inside. She wasn’t there. He walked into the room. Looking around for her. Then he saw the steam from the showers and heard her singing,

‘I'm walking on sunshine ooooh!’

He shouldn’t look. He shouldn’t look. He looked. _God._ She was gorgeous. She had her eyes closed as she reached her hands up to her hair, and his mouth went dry as he eyed her stretched out curves.

‘Like what you see?’

Her voice made him jump but he recovered quickly.

‘I do.’

Rey put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

‘What could I have done to attract the attention of the great Benjamin Solo? America’s number one, ranked tenth in the world…..’

‘Ninth.’

‘Okay ninth. can you pass me a towel please?’

Ben pulled a towel off a hook next to him and walked towards Rey. If she was embarrassed by her state of dress, she didn’t show it.

‘Thank you.’ She said wrapping the towel around her body. ‘Did you want something?’

‘I wanted to meet you.’ He said following her through to the locker room. ‘I find you... intriguing.’

‘Mmm.’ She said as she grabbed a brush and combed her hair. ‘And now that you’ve met me?’

‘I’m more intrigued.’

Rey’s mouth curved up into a one sided smile.

‘I have a confession to make.’ She said coming towards him. ‘I’ve followed your career and I’ve wanted to meet you for sometime now.’

Ben’s ego purred.

‘I’ve always wanted to say…. that I think you're a giant ass and if you ever faced off against me, I believe I would wipe the floor with you.’

Ben chewed the inside of his cheek.

‘Luckily for you, we don’t play mixed doubles, because _I believe_ I would destroy you.’

She laughed at him. Right in his face. No one ever laughed at Ben Solo. He gritted his teeth.

‘You’re an asshole Ben Solo, but there is something about you, you have a fire inside you. I find it incredibly appealing despite my better judgement. I’ve been looking for a partner. Someone to practice with, someone to help me limber up before games. You interested?’

Ben snorted, ‘No way could you ever keep up with me on the court. I would devourer the game leaving you scavenging for points in my wake.’

Rey sat down and rubbed moisturiser into her legs. He watched the circular motion of her fingers as she smoothed the lotion into her skin.

‘That’s not really what I had in mind.’ She said looking unimpressed.

‘What then?’’ Ben asked looking confused.

Rey sighed and walked up to him. She looked up into his eyes and loosened off her towel letting it drop to the ground.

‘I had a very different work out in mind. I think we could be good together and I think it would help both of us improve our games.’

Ben didn’t say anything. He just stood still and looked down at her.

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ She said, her words throaty as she reached up to press her lips against his.

Ben was stunned for a moment but then his instincts kicked in and he sunk his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass and invaded her mouth with his tongue. He pushed her up against the lockers lifting her up so her legs were around his waist, she locked her ankles together and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He reached down and lowered his shorts and underwear, letting them fall to the floor. His cock sprung free, hard and ready.

Rey licked her lips.

He entered her roughly and her mouth fell open as he started to move inside of her.

‘Oh yeah.’ She breathed. ‘There’s the fire. More.’

He moved faster, slamming her against the lockers. She gripped his muscular arms as he held her in place.

He came quickly, could barely control himself. He lowered her to the ground slowly. Not sure what to say. It was obvious she hadn’t reached climax. Should he offer?

Rey looked down, ‘Well I need another shower now. You can see yourself out, right?’

Ben watched her walk away. _What? No._ He would say when they were finished. He stripped off his top and followed her to the showers.

‘See I knew we’d be good together. Didn’t you enjoy that?’ she said as she turned on one of the showers. Seemingly not at all surprised to see him follow her.

Ben came up behind her and put his large hands on her hips.

‘How many women would love to feel these championship hands on their skin?’ She pondered leaning back into him.

Ben couldn’t stop himself from giving her an honest answer, ‘Less than you would think. Most women have a hard time with my schedule and if that doesn’t have them heading for the door, then my temper will.’ He said bending down to kiss her shoulder gently. He was already getting hard again.

‘Their loss.’ Rey said leaning back against his body and angling her head to give him access to her lips. He took the shot she had left open for him, and kissed her hard while he ground his erection against her ass.

‘Oh no! You are not getting me all dirty again, I just got clean! You want me, you better get down on your knees boy.’ She said stepping away and turning around to face him.

‘Excuse me?’ Ben said folding his strong arms over his chest, ‘I _don’t_ eat pussy.’

‘Maybe that’s the reason all those girls headed for the door then?’ Rey suggested, turning back to the shower.

Ben sighed. He wanted to fuck her again. He couldn’t deny that. He could walk away, never see her again, but that felt ….wrong somehow. He was going to have to suck it up and admit defeat….but not just yet.

He came towards her and reached a hand around to her stomach, snaking down to her shaved pussy. He rubbed his hand against her folds. Rey hissed in a breath.

‘I said on your knees Solo, this is cheating.’ She panted.

‘I’m just warming up Rey, hitting a few practice shots so to speak.’ He replied as he pushed two fingers inside her. It was a lie of course, he had no intention of getting on his knees. 

She arched her back against him and let out a hum of approval. She placed her hand over his as he moved within her.

‘Do you want me to stop?’

‘No.’ She said softly.

Ben smiled, ‘Do you concede then?’

‘Yes I concede. For now.’

Ben quickened his actions, feeling smug when Rey’s knees buckled a little and he had to place his free arm around her waist to steady her.

She called out as she came, her body trembling within his arms as her orgasm travelled through her.

Ben smiled, ‘deuce.’

It had been perfect. They had been perfect together. They fucked before their games and they fucked after their games. They dominated the courts just as they dominated each other in bed. It had been perfect until he had fucking ruined it.

That one time he had had to say it. Instead of just sticking to the game plan he had had to say it.

They lay together in her hotel suite, sated and sticky, their hands entwined together.

‘Rey, marry me.’

She stilled.

‘Did you hear me?’

‘I heard.’

‘Well?’

‘I can’t.’

The blood drained from his body, ‘Why?’

Rey had got off the bed then, wrapped a sheet protectively around herself.

‘What do you want Ben? A little wifey? Kids? Someone to massage your feet when you get home? That’s not me. I want to win. I want to play.’

‘I would never ask you to give this up!’

‘Not right now, but it’s there, I see it in your eyes. You want the picket fence. You want the dog and the good school district and ….all that! I can’t do it….I can’t.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because you’ll leave. You’ll leave like they did and I’ll be left behind, with nothing. I won’t be left behind again.’ She turned away from him, hiding her tears.

Ben softened and cursed Rey’s fucking parents for leaving her with these deep abandonment issues. ‘‘Rey I’m not your parents, I would never leave you.’

‘How do you know that? You can’t know that. We’re so different.’

‘Rey, I love you.’

Her mouth fell open. She took a step forward, had been about to say something, then her expression changed. She closed herself off from him, he realised.

‘Go.’ She said coldly.

Now here he was preparing for the final without any hope of winning because she was leaving.

She had won the women’s final of course. He has watched from the shadows. She had been amazing. Even after suffering a injury to her arm, her opponent didn’t stand a chance. He had watched her lift the silver salver with a mixture of pride and sadness.

He pushed the strings on his racket apart. Tried to focus his mind.

‘What are you doing moping in here? Get out there.’

Ben looked up to see Rey leaning in the doorway of the changing room, a knowing smile on her face.

His heart soared like a high volley.

‘I thought you had left.’

‘Forgot something. I came back to get it.’ She walked over to him.

‘Well, are you going out there or what?’

‘I missed my workout. I don’t feel ready.’

Rey rolled her eyes,’There isn’t time for that now, maybe just a preview?’

She pulled him down by the shoulders and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

‘Hmm hmm!’ The changing room attendant cleared his throat, apparently summoned by their unsanctioned kiss. He eyed them disapprovingly.

Rey giggled, ‘You better put me down. You have a match to win.’

Ben didn’t move and kept her suspended in the air. ‘Does this mean you’ve changed your mind? About the picket fence and the good school district?’

‘It means I’m open to discussions, _but only_   if you win this match.’ She said kissing his nose.

Ben laughed. ‘Consider it done.’

He put her down and headed for the door taking her hand in his. At the last moment he turned to face her,

‘Say it.’ He said. ‘Please.’

‘I love you Ben Solo.’ Rey replied as they walked out onto the court together.

Later as they lay in bed together, Rey turned to face Ben playfully, ‘You know…. I won my match in straight sets and since you conceded one, I believe that makes me the victor today.’

Ben smiled, ‘You’re my victory.’ He said as he kissed her.

‘Nice try Solo but you know what I want. On your knees.’ She  replied with a wicked smile.


End file.
